spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongy Stadt
Spongy Stadt is an online based Massively Multiplayer Online Online Role-playing Game (MMORPG) otherwise known as a Virtual World-based around the popular show SpongeBob SqaurePants created by Fresh Bacon Interactive in the spring of 2016. It had public beta testing starting April 2016 before being officially launched in July. Description The player can pick to either be a fish or a starfish (if a member). Players can explore the town, play games to earn coins and spend them on clothes, houses (fish house or if a member pineapple, rock, tiki head, anchor or even a fish bowl!), furniture, pets and lots more! Every month there is an event where the world is decorated and quests and/or more games are temporarily added! Spongy Stadt is free to pay but payment is required to access all features like obtaining backgrounds for their player card. NPCs NPCs (referred to in-game as mascots) are people who can me met at events and are in someway related to the plot and mostly major characters in the show. Major NPCs *SpongeBob - Local fry cook who wants to help at the events as much as he can. *Patrick - SpongeBob's best friend who simply tags along and sometimes lead Bikini Bottom into big trouble because of his foolish ways. *Squidward - A terrible musician who is normally busy practising his skills but as soon as there is a music or art event, who is sure to be there. *Mr. Krabs - Owner of the Krusty Krab food restaurant who simply wants a load of money. He sometimes sells merchandise at events. *Sandy - A squirrel who has dedicated her life to researching about marine life. When not teaching players the art of karate or leading the secret agency, she is making cool inventions and attending beach parties. *Larry - Muscular weightlifter who spends most of his time at the beach impressing his fans. *Mrs. Puff - Boating school teacher who teaches player how to drive (or race as the mini-game goes). *Plankton - Evil scientist and restaurant owner who is busy trying to take over Bikini Bottom and steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. *Karen - Plankton's wife who is always at her husband's appearances. When away from, she simply likes to relax. Minor NPCs *Pigboy - As creator of the game, a NPC version of him appears at anniversaries. *Mr. Monopoly - The mayor of Monopolis who always comes to lend a hand at any Spongopoly events. *Santa - The 'big fat man who comes down your chimney leaving you presents' visits every Winter Festival. Events *Beta Testing (April - July 2016) *Grand Opening (July 2016) *Beach Party (August 2016) *Too Cool For School (September 2016) *Halloween (October 2016) *Spongopoly (November 2016) *Winter Festival (December 2016) *New Years (Jan 1 - Jan 7 2017) *Music Festival (January 2017) *Carnival (February 2017) *Valentine's Day (Feb 14th 2017) Dialogue Welcome SpongeBob: Hi there! I'm SpongeBob and welcome to Spongy Stadt! Did you know 'Stadt' is German for town? Here, have this map and use it to get around! (player clicks on map) First, find the Pet Shop. (Pet Shop) Here we are! Here you can by snails like Gary or worms! Click on the map! Find the arcade! (Arcade) Here you can play LOTS of games and there's even more around town! Find MY house. (Pineapple) Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Me! Find YOUR house! (Your house) Here's your very own crib! Take the BASIC FURNITURE to get started in decorating your home! 1000 coins have been added to your account to do what you wish. Play games, make new friends, adopt pets and enjoy the parties like the current *CURRENT PARTY*! Well, that's all for me! I've left a special gift in your inventory. Bye! Dojo Sandy: So you want to learn the art of KA-RA-TE? Well, I'll teach you as I have my BLACKER BELT. You look good. Take this CLEAR BELT, novice. Practise and then try to defeat me when you have a BLACK BELT to earn your BLACKER BELT. (vanishes) BBSA HQ Director: You've completed step one to becoming a secret agent: finding the HQ. Well, there is lots more to learn *player number ID*. That's your code name, *PLAYER*. I have a series of tasks for you to complete. Good luck. (once tasks are completed) Patrick: Hey umm... this is Agent Wumbo. You have passed the test. Umm... take this spy phone and good luck. Geez, that was hard to remember. Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, matey! You've found the Krusty Krab! Come spend yer money here! Hmm... You look ship-shape! You're hired! Take this KRABBY HAT and enter the kitchen to get started! Boating School Mrs. Puff: Hello! Are you here to learn how to boat? Great! Practise boating, racing whichever really and then challenge me once level 10 to earn your DRIVERS LICENSE. Chum Bucket Plankton: Ahoy, matey! You've found the Chum Bucket! Oh, I'm done for. Using Krabs' tactics never work. But maybe with a little help... Yes! YOU'RE HIRED! Take this CHUM HAT and enter the kitchen to get cooking! Then join me in taking over Bikini Bottom! MWHAHAHAH! Category:Kidboy24 Category:MMORPG Category:Virtual World Category:Fresh Bacon Interactive Category:2016 Category:Video Games Category:Games